


fansites || luhan/baekhyun

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Idol!Luhan, M/M, fansite master!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fansite master Baekhyun attends Luhan's recording for Happy Camp.</i>
</p>
<p>(A/R where EXO M disbanded and Baekhyun isn't an idol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fansites || luhan/baekhyun

What is a guy, in his early twenties and Korean to boot, doing among a crowd of impatient and jittery fangirls, who throw unabashed looks of disdain at him and gossip in a language that they think he doesn’t understand, but he does?

If the photocamera with powerful zoom he’s cradling isn’t a clue enough, Byun Baekhyun, that’s his name, is the master of the biggest South Korea-based fansite dedicated to chinese idol Lu Han. Baekhyun has followed Lu Han’s career since his debut in a short-lived project group with Chinese and Korean members, promising but badly managed, through his rise to stardom back in his motherland.

Today’s schedule brought Baekhyun all the way to Changsha for the recording of a Happy Camp episode, that revolves around the cast of the movie “The Witness”. The fanboy wishes he could cheer more actively and enjoy the show with his own eyes, rather than through the camera lenses, but he has responsibilities, so he starts snapping feverishly as the curtain lifts to reveal Lu Han and Yangmi posing coolly on a motorbike.

The audience’s cheers raise considerably at the idol’s appearance, since it consists mostly of fangirls. The girl sitting next to Baekhyun is particularly obnoxious and unapologetic when she elbows his arm more than once, making his job harder; he can only bite his tongue and pretend she doesn’t exist, focusing on taking the best pictures he can of his endearingly awkward ‘ultimate bias’.

Ultimate bias that spots Baekhyun and his humongous camera in the middle of the crowd, going out of his way to lock eyes with and wave cutely at the familiar fan through the day, even when he feels insecure in high but sturdy, glittering red heels.

Senpai noticed Baekhyun who, beet red, grins underneath his camera, basking in the venomous glares the other fans send his way because _Lu Han smiled at him_.


End file.
